


Bear Care / 小熊护理

by Helice



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helice/pseuds/Helice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者：Draycevixen<br/>简介：送给Starfoozle，给我的题目是：Bear像所有很乖的狗狗那样照看受伤复原中的Reese。</p>
<p>译者：Helice / 优伶</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bear Care / 小熊护理

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bear Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727991) by [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen). 



> 作者：Draycevixen  
> 简介：送给Starfoozle，给我的题目是：Bear像所有很乖的狗狗那样照看受伤复原中的Reese。
> 
> 译者：Helice / 优伶

“你要我给你带些什么吗，Mr. Reese？”

John摇头。那副“全神贯注于ESPN”的样子装得不能再像了，不过其实他只是在生闷气。

“我不在的期间，Bear做主。”

John的眼刀能把人戳成片片。Finch指了指，Bear小跑过来坐到John的床边守着。

“我二十分钟就回来。不许试着起身。你要是拉到缝线，Dr. Tillman非把我脑袋咬下来不可。”

Finch前脚刚出门，John就开始试着别压到肩膀地往旁边挪动。Bear把脑袋往床上一搁制止了他。

“我要喝水，Bear。”

狗狗转过头去，小心地从床头小桌上叼下一瓶水放到John旁边。

“不管Finch付你多少零食，我能给你双倍。”

Bear歪歪脑袋，一副在考虑John的提议的样子，然后把水瓶往John手边又推近了点。

“叛徒。”他瞪瞪Bear，Bear还是盯着他。“我要起来你可阻止不了。”

Finch回来时看到的是一只65磅重的比利时马里努阿犬趴在Reese没受伤的双腿上睡得正香，正好把Reese压在床上动弹不得。

 

= END =


End file.
